United Forever More
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: Harry James Potter is having the worst summer ever. But when Dumbledore call's Remus and Sirius to Godric's Hallow, to James and Lily Potter's grave, it might turn out to be the best. Why? Because the Potter family shall be United Forever More. REWRITE TO 'United, Now and Forever.' ANIMAGUS TRIO! BLOOD BOUND TRIO! DURSLEY ABUSE! R&R! The Bookworm
1. Revived

14 year old Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, sat in the cramped cupboard under the stairs of 4# Privet Drive.

The cupboard was cold and damp, spiders scuttling around.

Harry had sent Hedwig off to stay with Ron that summer, so Harry sat in the cupboard, which was even more cramped because there was also his trunk, Firebolt and Hedwig's empty cage in there with him.

Harry sighed, his back giving another nasty throb.

He'd just gotten back from another beating, thought it wasn't as bad as the others. At least this time, Uncle Vernon hadn't ended up knock him unconscious... though, that wouldn't be a bad idea...

Harry was jerked out of his musing's by three pairs of feet making their way up stairs, all making sure to stamp right above Harry's cupboard so dust falls down onto him and stinging his wounds, forcing him to bite back a scream of pain.

Harry laid his head down onto the hard floor, breathing deeply.

What did he do... to deserve this?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked through the dark street's of Godric's Hallow, the misty pitch black sky dotted with bright, shining stars.

Will this work? If it goes wrong... if he raises Sirius's and Remus's hopes, only for them to be dashed... he doesn't think he could bare it.

Dumbledore looked up, staring at the large, dark gate on the other side of the street.

With a deep breath, he crossed the road, opened the squeaky gate, and walked through the graveyard.

A deep mist hung in the night summer air, giving the graveyard a creepy look. A church lay on a distant hill, it's large clock slowly ticking towards the large, black twelve.

Dumbledore stopped in front of two graves, though not the one's he was searching for. His wise blue gaze lingered on his mother's and sister's names. Trying to ignore the deep sadness in his chest, he continued on, finally coming to a stop in front of another two graves.

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_The Last Enemy to Be Destroyed is Death.  
_

Dumbledore turned around, to see Remus Lupin, accompanied by a large, black dog.

"You wanted to see us?" Remus asked in a quite voice. He was glancing at the grave, but the black dog was staring at it intently, a great sadness in his blue eyes.

"Yes, Remus. Sirius, could you please transform." Dumbledore said.

Suddenly, the large, black dog transformed into a man with long, matted black hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes. Sirius Black.

"Why'd you call us here?" Sirius asked, still glancing at the grave.

Dumbledore turned around to look at the grave, before turning back to Remus and Sirius.

"I have found a spell. It is ancient and can only be done by a _very _powerful light wizard. One that knows love. It is a spell... that can bring the dead back to life."

Remus and Sirius stared, their eyes as wide as dinner plate's.

"S-So w-we're..." Sirius began, his voice shaking.

"W-We're bringing James and Lily... _back_?" Remus finished for him.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Only James. If we bring Lily back to life the Blood Protection placed on Harry would be lifted. Maybe, after the war, we can bring her back too."

Remus and Sirius continued to stare. And then, large smile's formed on their faces, their eyes growing hopeful.

In the distance, the clock ticked 12. It's ding echoed across the graveyard, sounding so much louder in the deathly silence.

Dumbledore gestured to Sirius and Remus to hold his worn hands, the three surrounding the grave.

Dumbledore spoke in a deep, echoing voice over the dinging of the clock.

_"Merlinus Dei est, lux tenebris Mors et vita. _

_Sicut horologium ex duodecim ricini tenebris noctis opacae,_

_ hic a mortuis hodie invocant._

_ James Potter, revixisse!"_

Even if they wanted to, the three couldn't let go of each others hands. Power surged through them as if they were electric cords, coursing through their very veins.

The dirt that covered the bodies of the Potters began to dig itself out, the coffin raised and burst open.

Sirius and Remus scrunched their eyes shut, not wanting to see their best friend's mangled body.

The rotten body of James Potter rose from the coffin, his face sunken and cold. He was skinless, only bits of red on the dirty bone's.

And then, very slowly, his skin regrew, his dark, messy hair burst out of the top of his skull like a blooming flower at full speed.

The coffin, still containing Lily Potter's mangled body, closed itself and lowered back into the grave, the hole filling with dirt again.

James was gently laid down onto the top of the grave, as the clock gave one last final, loud, echoing _Ding! _before falling silent.

"Remus... Sirius..." Dumbledore said quietly, letting go of their hands.

"D-Did it work?" Sirius asked, his and Remus's eyes still clenched tightly shut.

Dumbledore didn't answer. Instead, he bent down and placed his hand under James's worn shirt, right above his heart, feeling for a beat...

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling like never before.

"It worked. James Potter is alive."

* * *

**And that's the rewrite! I tried my best to go into more detail, and please point out any spelling mistakes so I can fix them. :)  
**

**DUMBLEDORE'S WORDS:**

_**Merlin of the Gods above, of Dark and Light, Death and Life. As the clock ticks twelve on this dark, misty night, we here by call upon the dead tonight. James Potter, come back to life!**_

**Thank you!**

_**~The Bookworm**_


	2. Kicked Out

James lay in the Hospital Wing, unconscious.

Dumbledore had assured both Sirius and Remus that it would take a couple days, a week at the most, for James to awaken.

The two Marauders took this time to arrange a bedroom for James and Harry at Grimmauld Place, and eventually Remus, who Sirius had eventually persuaded to stay with them.

"Besides." Sirius had said. "James'll probably want the company!"

Remus decided not to point out that he'd have both Sirius and Harry for company.

Sirius walked back into the room they were decorating for James, carrying a bunch of red blankets with large, dark red stripes and bringing Remus's musing's to an end.

They put the blanket onto the bed.

The room was simple enough.

There was a wardrobe, filled with news robes and some muggle clothes, a double bed, a chest, a desk, a window, a small bookshelf, a bedside table and red walls. On the door, were the words _Prongs_.

"You think he'll like it?" Sirius asked.

"Ya, I'm sure he will. Besides, he'll probably make fun of us if we go overboard." Remus said, walking towards the door.

Sirius did a bark-like laugh, following Remus.

In the hall, there were four doors with a name on them. _Prongs, Padfoot, Moony,_ and_ Prongslet._

"Let's finish up Harry's room." Sirius said.

They walked into Harry's soon-to-be room.

There was a single bed in the corner against the wall by the window, _Prongslet _decorating the headbord in red and gold letters, with light blue blankets and pillow with dark blue stripes. There was a desk against the wall, an empty wardrobe, an empty chest, a perch for Hedwig in the corner and blue walls. Above the bed was the Gryffindore banner.

"We've already finished it." Remus said.

"Oh ya... let's finish your room then." Sirius said.

"No, Sirius, for the last time, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. I _want _to." Sirius said.

Remus groaned, but followed.

* * *

His vision was blurry, his head aching.

He gave a groan.

"I think he's waking up!" someone said excitedly.

A blurry someone came into view, soon followed by two others.

"James? Prongs, can you hear me?"

"Go away, Padfoot." James groaned out.

He wanted to sleep.

The three figure's chuckled.

Someone pushed his glassed onto his nose, and everything came into focus.

"Hey, Prongs." Moony said, a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Padfoot said, smiling just as big, if not bigger.

James looked from one to the other. "You two are idiots."

"Why am I not surprised the first thing that he says to you two is 'You two are idiots'?"

James turned his head to see McGonagall striding towards them, accompanied by Flitwick and Sprout, all three smiling brightly at him.

"McGonagall's smiling at me... Is the world ending?" James asked.

They laughed.

"What the hells going on?" James said, completely confused now.

"Allow me to explain, James." Dumbledore said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"14 years ago, you and Lily were killed by Lord Voldemort."

"_14 years_!?" James exclaimed.

"Lily" Dumbledore continued. "died to save Harry. By doing so, she invoked an ancient and powerful blood magic. There for, Harry escaped Voldemort with nothing but a scar. Voldemort lost his powers and was believed to be dead by many. But he returned last year."

"Harry's alive?" James said, sitting up completely now. "Where is he?"

"He is safe, I assure you." Dumbledore said calmly.

No one knew how wrong he was...

* * *

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "GET OUT!"

Harry stood stock still, the letters from the Ministry, Mr. Weasley and Sirius in his left hand.

_WHAT EVER YOU DO DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE_.

Harry swallowed. "I-I can't."

"Oh, you can't." Uncle Vernon said mockingly. "Well, boy, I say you _can!_"

He grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him into the hallway, as Petunia began mopping more sick off Dudley's leather jacket.

Vernon opened the front door and flung Harry out onto the grass, right into a mud puddle.

He slammed the door shut, but no sooner was he back.

Vernon flung Harry's trunk out into the mud and then Hedwig in her cage, who had returned a couple day's ago with a letter from a strangely excited Ron.

Harry jumped to his feet and caught the owl before she could hit the floor.

Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut, causing the window's to rattle.

Harry sighed, looked around, and sat on his trunk, waiting to be let back in in a couple of hours.

But he wasn't let back in. No, instead after 10 minutes, Uncle Vernon came back out, stalked over to the hose and began spraying ice cold water at Harry at full force.

Harry gave a surprised yell, grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and broke off at a run, wounds reopen, covered in mud and soaked to the bone.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry's retreating form.

Harry turned away from Privet Drive, shivering.

What now? He couldn't go back to the Dursleys, and he doubt it'd be a good idea to catch the Knight Bus... so, now what?

He walked into an alley way and opened his trunk. Maybe he can but a Bottomless Charm on a bag and put all his things in it. It would make it a lot easier to carry his things and he _was _in a pretty tricky situation.

Harry pulled out a rucksack and drew his wand. Muttering the charm under his breath, he began emptying his trunk, before forcing that into the back, too. He unlocked Hedwig's cage, who perched on his shoulder, and stuffed the cage into the bag as well, before putting it on his bag.

Maybe he could owl Ron and Hermione. But then a horrible thought came to him. What if they told Dumbledore and he got sent back to the Dursleys? He didn't think he'd make it...

With a deep breath, Harry wrote a quick note to his two best friends and tied them to Hedwig's leg.

He watched as the pure white owl vanished into the darkness, before picking up his bag again and beginning his long walk to no where.


	3. Ron and Hermione to the Rescue

The Weasley's, Tonks and Hermione were at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, wait tell Harry finds out!" Hermione was saying. "He's gonna be _so _relieved!"

"When's he getting here?" Ron asked, looking at his mum, who was cooking dinner.

"He'll be here in about 20 minute's or so." Molly said, smiling.

32 minute's later, the fireplace flared green and Remus stepped out, soon followed by Sirius and then Harry.

But his eyes were hazel.

"Wow!" Ginny said.

"What?" James asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"I thought you were Harry for a moment!" Fred exclaimed.

James's eyes brightened at the mention of his son. "You did?"

"Ya! Now I see why everyone say's you two look so alike." Hermione said.

"Except the eyes." George added.

James smiled.

And then, Molly walked over and hugged him.

"Nice to have you back, James." she said.

"Nice to be back, Molly." James said.

Arthur walked over and shook his hand, soon followed by Tonks, the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Happy to finally meet you, Mr. Potter." Hermione said.

"'Mr. Potter'? Na, just call me James." James said.

Hermione beamed and nodded.

"Hey, Sirius?" Fred said. "Why do you have three of the Marauder's names on your doors?"

Remus, Sirius and James smiled.

"The Marauders?" Ginny asked.

"Ya, their our idles." George said, unknowingly making the other three's smile wider. "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

"To answer your question..." Remus said, looking at his two friends, who nodded. "We're the Marauders."

The twins gaped at them, but then they frowned. "Oh, ya?"

"Which one's are you?"

"I'm Prongs."

"Padfoot."

"Moony."

"And Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail." Remus said.

"Oh, and we've nicknames Harry 'Prongslet.'"

The twins gaped. And then, very slowly, their eyes wrinkled as huge smile's formed.

They began talking so fast no one could catch a word, making hand gestures at the three beaming Marauders.

"-Marauders!" they said at the same time, both panting and smiling so big their faces might crack.

"... we're all gonna die." Charlie said.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON WAS ATTACKED BY DEMENTORES!?"

"James, please calm dow-"

"YOU SAID HE WAS SAFE!"

"And we thought he was-"

"YOU THOUGHT?! YOU _THOUGHT?! _WELL, GUESS WHAT, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"

"Prongs, pal, calm down. Harry's fine now, I mean, it's not like the Dursley's kicked him out!" Remus said.

But that was apparently the wrong thing to say.

James turned to Remus, his hazel eyes hard with anger. "The _Dursleys_?" he hissed through clenched teeth, his fist clenching and unclenching with anger, his hole body shaking with rage. "_Lily's sister?"_

"Uh..." Remus said, his eyes looking from Dumbledore, to Sirius, the Weasley's, Hermione, Tonks and the rest of the Order, who had all gone deathly silent.

"You mean to tell me." James said, not taking his angry eyes of Remus. "That you left my son with _her_."

"I-I didn't leave him there!" Remus exclaimed, holding his hands him in a 'I surrender' fashion. "I wanted to take him in! I really did! Dumbledore's the one who put him there!"

At that, James turned to Dumbledore.

"You knew." he growled. "You _knew_ what Petunia thought of magic... and yet, you still put him there."

Dumbledore looked into the hard, hazel eyes of the father, his expression calm even though he was feeling so _annoyed _on the inside. Didn't they see, he only wants to protect the boy? That he is perfectly safe there, with his relatives?

"When Lily died." he began calmly. "She put an ancient and powerful blood magic on Harry. As long as he stayed with someone of her blood for at least 2 weeks, the protection would be in place."

James's face was red, and they could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

He opened his mouth to continue shouting, but a snow white owl flew through the window at that very moment and landed in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Hedwig!" they exclaimed, hurriedly undoing their letters.

"Hedwig?" James asked, his anger fading slightly.

"Harry's owl!" Ginny explained, leaning forward in her seat.

James anger vanished entirely.

Ron and Hermione unfolded their letters, and began reading in their heads.

Their smiles were soon gone, and they read it over three more times.

And then, they looked at each other and bolted up the stairs, ignoring the others calls.

They dashed into Ron's room and Hermione grabbed a leather satchel from the cupboard.

She put a quick spell on it, and they began stuffing all of Ron's things into it.

Ron grabbed Pig, who was hooting loudly and bouncing up and down, pointed his wand at him and said "Stupefy!" knocking the small owl out.

He stuffed him into the satchel's front pocket, before putting it on and following Hermione into her room, ignoring the sound of a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Ron locked the bedroom door, as Hermione grabbed a beaded bag and put the same spell on it as she did to Ron's, and then stuffed all her things inside it, grabbed Crookshacks, and opened the window.

The two jumped out, landing not so nicely on the front garden lawn, but they didn't care.

Their brother needed them.

* * *

Harry sat in an alleyway, wet, cold and bleeding.

He was shivering from head to toe, using his backpack as a pillow.

He didn't know what Ron and Hermione will do when they get his letters, but it was the only thing he could think of at the time.

And quite suddenly, his name was called.

"Harry! Is that you?"

Harry jumped and turned his head around to see both Ron and Hermione running towards him, both with bags, their pets and Hedwig.

"R-Ron? H-Hermion?" Harry said, still shivering violently.

Ron fell to his knee's, helping Harry sit up. "What did those bastards do to you?"

He took of his jacket and rapped it around Harry, before the two friends helped the third to his feet, Ron carrying his rucksack.

"Come on. We better get to some shelter." Hermione said.

They walked towards an abandoned pub, climbed through a broken window, and laid down in the back room.

Ron and Hermione healed Harry the best of their abilities (Which Ron, surprisingly, found he was rather good at) and they laid down to sleep, wondering how the others are reacting...


	4. Found

Dumbledore had sent out search parties for the trio, but they had no luck.

The Dursleys had been taken to the Ministry of Magic for a trial, after their house was searched for Harry, but only to find signs of abuse.

James was frantic.

"What if he's hurt?" he was saying to Sirius and Remus one day. "They found signs of abuse, what if they beat him and then kicked him out?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Prongs." Remus said. "Ron and Hermione are probably with him. Maybe that's what the letters had said."

James said, slumping in his chair.

"He'll turn up... eventually." Sirius said.

He was just as worried as James. They all were.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down towards the empty road, looking around.

Harry was still pale and sickly, his wounds still hurt, but not as much as before.

Ron held out his wand arm and a purple bus appeared before them with a loud _**BANG!**_

Stan Shunpike led them into the Knight Bus.

"Wha' yer names, anyway?" he asked, as the bus zoomed away.

"Uh... Dean Thomas." Harry said, very glad Stan didn't reconize him from last time.

"Justin Flinch-Fletchy." Ron said.

"Luna Lovegood." Hermione said.

"Lovegood?" Stan said.

Hermione winced, ovbiously wishing she'd picked something else.

"Isn't he that wack-o who writes the _Quibbler?"_

"Uh... I'm his neice." Hermione said, shifting uncomfortably.

They got off in London, and into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, we'd like a room." Hermione said to the bartender, Tom.

Tom looked up from where he had been cleaning a glass. "Of course. One room each or same?"

The trio looked at each other.

"Same." Ron said.

Tom nodded and began looking through the keys.

"Room 371."

"Thank you." Hermione said, taking the key and paying.

They wrote down fake names (James Popper, Bill Weasel, Jane Grang) and walked up the stairs and into their room, which had three seprate beds.

The trio set their bags down and collapsed into bed without bothering to take their clothes off.

"How did we get into this mess?" Harry asked, his eyes closed.

"The Dursleys beat you to a pulp and then kicked you out. Oh, and you were attacked by Dementors." Ron mumbled.

"Good point."

And they greeted sleep.

* * *

Three days passed, and Remus was in the Leaky Cauldron.

He drank deeply from his firewhisky, thinking of Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius...

And thats when he caught it.

It has its perks, being a werewolf. It had helped him sense a prank back at school, when James and Sirius would try and put something in his food.

And when he had first met Harry, he knew that he'd always remember his scent.

That was why he reconized his scent in the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus sniffed.

It wasn't that faint. And he could smell Ron and Hermione, too.

They were aether here earlier or just arrived.

Remus set down his firewhisky and got up from his seat.

He walked around the pub, trying to spot them...

And he did.

For a moment, Remus thought James and Sirius had snuck out of Grimmauld Place.

But no. Sirius was no where in sight. And James's eyes weren't green.

It was Harry.

He was talking to Ron and Hermione quietly in the corner, and they had a Butterbeer each.

Harry was pale and looked sick. And his movements were slow, as if he hurt to much to move to much.

Remus looked around, and when no one was looking, walked over to the trio, his heart thumping.

He'd found them.

Putting his pranking skills to use, he blended into the crowd and made his way towards their table without being noticed.

"-do you think they'll send me back to the Dursleys?" Harry was saying.

"Doubt it. Dumbledore might try to send you back, but it won't work out." Ron said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be fine." Hermione said. "But I'm a little surprised they haven't found us yet."

"Oh, don't worry." Remus said, now beind them.

The trio jumped and spun around in their seats to look at him with wide eyes.

"You've been found, alright."

* * *

James and Sirius had gone to the Ministry of Magic to get Sirius's name cleard and to pronounce James was alive with Dumbledore, leaving the Weasleys alone at Grimmauld Place.

But not for long.

The door opened, and in walked Remus, carrying three bags and dragging a sheepish looking Harry, Ron and Hermione inside.

Molly screeched. "RON!"

She flung herself at her son and hugged him tightly, and then dragged Harry and Hermione in.

"Where have you been?" she said, pulling back with her hands on her hips. "Running off like that, nearly gave me a heart attack- !"

"Molly." Remus said. "The only reason they left was because Harry's 'realitives' kicked him out and he called Ron and Hermione for help. For fear of having Harry being sent back there, Ron and Hermione didn't tell anyone but immediantly left to aid him."

Molly's anger vanished slightly. "Oh, alright. Arthur go call Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey gave Ron and Hermione a quick check-up, but they were completley healthy.

But Harry was forced onto the couch, and Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a bunch of disgusting potions, and he was wrapped tightly in bandages.

Pomfrey tutted as she read the list of injuries.

"Broken left leg

Twisted right knee

Finger shaped bruise's on neck

Twisted right wrist

Three broken ribs

Bruise's all over body

Very ill

And obvious starvation and kept in a dark and crampped room."

She sighed. How's Potter and Black going to react? Lupin is bad enough.

And she was right.

Remus's eyes were flashing amber, and he looked as if he wanted to break something... or someone.

"You will have to remain in bed for a while. You'll be able to go around the house, but only with help. Get lots of sleep and food, oh, and make sure he isn't left alone to long." she said, directing the last bit to Remus. "People tend to dwelle on the past when alone with their thoughts."

Remus nodded.

"I'll be back to check on him tomorrow."

With that she vanished through the floo's green flames.

Remus smiled at him. "Don't worry. You won't be going back to the Dursleys any time soon."

Harry smiled back at him, realieved.

Just then, the door opened.

"We're back!" a man shouted from the Hall.

Remus looked at Harry, his eyes wide, before rushing into the Hall and out of sight.

In the Hall was Dumbledore, James and Sirius, who were all smiling, but not as large as Sirius.

"I'M F-"

"Shut up!" Remus hissed, cutting Sirius off and causing his grin to fade. "I found them, their in the living room."

"You found Harry?" James said immediantly, his eyes widening.

Remus nodded, smiling slightly.

James and Sirius broke into broad grins.

"C-Can I see him?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Put your hood up first."

James nodded and put his cloaks hood up to hide his face.

Remus led them into the living room.

"Sirius!" Harry said, sitting up on the couch at the sight of his godfather.

"Hello, Harry!" Sirius said, giving his godson a hug. "About time you got here."

"Good afternoon, Harry." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Nice to see you well."

"He's not exactly 'well', Headmaster." Molly said.

"Ah... yes, I see." Dumbledore said, noteing Harry's bare chest, which was far to small to be healthy, was covered in bandages. As well as his head, left leg, right knee and wrist. And that he was covered in bruises, and far to pale.

"Anyway." Dumbledore said, with a glance at the hooded James. "Harry, I believe it is time for you to... _re-meet _someone."

"Uh... 're-meet'?" Harry asked, frowning at the hooded man.

"You see, Harry." Dumbledore began. "I found a spell. One that can bring the dead back to life..."

Harry's eyes widened.

"It is very complicated, and can only be done by a _very _powerful wizard, and two of the one's that loved the person being brought back to life." he looked at Sirius and Remus, before turning to the hooded man. "James, if you please."

The man put down the hood, looking into Harry's eyes with his own hazel ones.

It was James Potter.


	5. The Lions Sanctuary

Harry stared at his _supposed _father in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"We'll leave you two alone." Remus said, gestering for everyone to follow him into the kitchen.

"It's really him, pup." Sirius whispered to him, before following the others.

They just stared.

After 2-3 minutes, James shifted uneasily. "Uh... hey, son."

"Hey..." Harry said, still staring with wide green eyes.

More awkward silence.

And then, slowly, James sat at the end of the couch, not taking his eyes of his son.

"Um... you like Quidditch?" James asked.

Harry slowly nodded.

"Ron told me you play for your house team." James said. "Me and Sirius got on in our second year. I was a Chaser and he was a Beater." he broke into a grin. "One time, we were using the school brooms in our first year, and Sirius's went out of control and he ended up on the castles roof! It took forever to get him- oof!"

Harry had lunged himself at James, hugging him.

James froze for a second, before hugging back, smiling.

He felt tears soaking his shoulder, but he didn't care.

He had his son back.

"I missed you." Harry mumbled into his shoulder.

"And I missed you." James said, kissing his sons jet black hair that was so like his own.

A moment of silence.

"So, Sirius's broom went crazy-"

"Do _not _talk about that!" came Sirius's muffled shout.

Harry couldn't help himself.

He burst out laughing.

* * *

A little while later, James, Sirius and Remus were helping Harry up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Will I be sharing with Ron?" he asked.

"Ron? Na, we made a room for you." Sirius said simply.

"What? Y-You didn't-"

"Hey, I worked my arse off to make you a room, and hell if your not gonna use it." Sirius cut him off.

Remus snorted. "Ya, right. I'm the one who had to do all the shopping."

"It's not my fault!" Sirius said.

"Ya, well, you can do the shopping next time." Remus said, before looking at Harry. "He made me a room too, and practiclly forced me to stay here."

"I didn't force you!"

"You threatened to burn down my house so I _would _be forced to."

Sirius began grumbling.

They came to a door, the words _Prongslet _at the top.

Sirius opened it. "Ta-da!"

"Wow." Harry said, looking around. "You guys went a little overbored."

"I told you!" Sirius said, suddenly turning onto Remus.

"Excuse me?" Remus said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, no, it's great!" Harry said.

James rolled his eyes, before helping Harry over to his new bed.

He drew back the blue covers and tucked the boy in.

"Night, green eyes." James said.

Sirius was still saying how he had told Remus that they'd gone overboard, when James grabbed him by the hair.

"Hair, hair, hair, hair!" Sirius said as he was dragged out of the room.

Remus shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "Night, Harry."

With that, he exited the room, switched off the lights and closed the door.

Harry smiled, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Harry, James, Remus, Sirius, the Weasleys, Hermione and Tonks where called to Hogwarts.

"We just want Harry to stay at Hogwarts for a month." Dumbledore said. "Saftey procation. You are welcome to stay as well, if you like."

And that's how they found themselves in the Great Hall eating dinner.

The normal House Tables and Head Table were gone. Instead, they were replaced by a large, round table in the center of the Hall.

With the new guests, the table was completly full.

On Harry's left were James, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Tonks, Ginny, McGonagall, and then Dumbledore.

On Harry's right were Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Madam Pomfrey and Snape, who was glaring at James, his nostrals flaring. But he was ignored.

Harry swallowed his mashed potatoes and moved to put his fork down, but stopped seeing the glare Madam Pomfrey sent him.

James, noticing, chuckled. "Don't get on her bad side."

After dinner, the trio made their way to Gryffindore Tower.

The adults, twins and Ginny got their own privet quarters. They had been offered some, but refused.

Hermione decided to screw it and slept in the Boys Dorm.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said, while they were climbing into bed.

"Ya?"

"We forgot to tell you, your gonna need to attend a trial. About the Dursleys."

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to see the Dursleys again. But he nodded.

They fell asleep, unaware of what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

Harry was walking down the halls of Hogwarts alone. Well, he was actually limping slightly, but oh well.

Ron and Hermione were still asleep, and he had woken up at 4:53 am, hungry.

Not wanting to wake them, he had began making his way to the Great Hall alone.

He passed a painting he'd never seen before and stopped to study it.

It was of a lion, the background red and the picture frame gold, the colors of Gryffindore.

He studied it for a moment, before it turned to looked at him.

"Who are you?" it asked, it's voice deep and cat-like.

"Uh... Harry Potter." Harry said.

"I sense it in you, Harry Potter. You are of his blood." the lion said. "The Sanctuary is open to you."

It bowed it's masive head, and the portrait swung open like a door.

Harry slowly walked in, the portrait closing behind him, dumping him into total blackness.

And then, as if sensing him, the candles flickered on, soon followed by a roaring fire.

Harry gaped.

The room was large, with 13 other doors along the walls.

The carpet was red, the walls were hung with empty picture frames, the fireplace was made of bricks, and on the sill was a pot of floo powder. There was a couch and two armchairs looking as if they had been plucked right out of the Gryffindore Common Room. There was a cofee table between them.

And then, he spun on his heel and ran to Gryffindore Tower to get Ron and Hermione.

* * *

The two had been frantic when they'd realized their friend had gone.

Hermione was still scolding Harry as he dragged her and Ron towards the Lion Portrait.

"Harry, where are we going?" Ron finally asked, cutting Hermione off, who gave an annoyed huff.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Harry said.

They stopped outside the Lions Portrait, who looked at Harry, before bowing and the portrait swung open.

"Wow..." Ron said, looking around. "What's in the other rooms?"

"Don't know. Haven't checked." Harry said.

"Well, let's check then." Hermione said, walking over to the first door.

She opened the first door, only to find it empty, with white walls.

Room two and three were like this as well, and when they were starting to feel as if all the rooms were like this, they opened the fourth.

It was a giant library, filled with all kinds of books, old and new.

Hermione practiclly squealed with delight and rushed in, running her fingers over the books spines.

"I haven't even _heard _of half of these!" she squealed.

"Well... that's shocking." Ron said.

After finally dragging Hermione out of the Library, they went to room five.

Ron opened it this time, reavealing a Potions Lab.

There were at least 10-15 desks, each with it's own cauldron. There was a large cupboard (More of a room, honestly.) filled to the brim with potion ingrediants.

"Snape would be _so _jelous right now." Harry said.

They went to room 6, which was a large Dinning Room.

It had a long, single table, with about a dozen or so seats. The ceiling had the same enchantment on it as the Great Hall, so it showed the sky outside (today a bright blue, promising a sunny day).

"Our own magic ceiling! Just what I always wanted." Ron said.

They walked to room seven, which turned out to be a giant garden (Or, perhaps, it was a forest), that magicly supplied the Potion Lab.

"Imagine what it would be like to fly our brooms in here!" Harry said excitedly.

Hermione shook her head, muttering something about "Boys."

They went to room eight, which turned out to be a kitchen, half the size of Hogwarts Kitchens.

It was filled with white counters, a wall of ovens, pots, pans, cupboards and so on.

Ron opened the pantry, only to find it empty.

"Aw." he said, before closing it in disapointment.

They went into room nine.

It was their own Hospital Wing, filled with beds, and there was a cupboard with each of its shelfs filled with Bruise Balm, Blood Repelling and so on.

"Hey maybe I can train myself to become a healer." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Well... you _were _pretty good at healing Harry, once you knew what to do." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And there's no doubt some Healing Books in the Library." Harry said.

Ron smiled and nodded, closing the cupboard.

The entered room ten, which looked like an Arena.

There were stands against the far side of the wall, a locker room/waiting room, the walls were lined with wands, swords, axes, maces, spears, shields and so on.

There was a small bookshelf, filled with Defence Books, A Guide to Wandless Magic, Silent Casting, Sword Fighting and more.

"This is barbaric." Hermione said, shaking her head.

They entered room eleven, only to come to a Quidditch Pitch.

The boys were jumping up and down in excitment.

It was a lot like the World Cup's pitch, but empty.

There was a shopping stand, where you entered a Quidditch team and hats, action figures and things appeared.

"This. Is. AWESEOME!" Ron yelled, quickly typing in Chuddly Cannons.

They entered the twelveth room, which had nothing but a plain door, a penestal, which held a piece of parchment, eagle feather quill and a bottle of ink.

Hermione took the quill, thought for a moment, before writing.

_Library._

"Library." Ron said, with a roll of the eyes. "Of course that's the first thing you think off."

Harry opened the door, only to see that it led to Hogwarts Library.

"Wow."

Hermione looked at Ron with a smug smile.

Harry closed the door, took the quill and wrote.

_Slythering Common Room_

He opened the door, only to lead to the Slytherin Common Room.

"It must take us to any place in the castle." Hermione said.

"Wicked... imagine what the Marauders could have done with this!" Ron said

"If the Marauders found this place, the castle would be in ruins." Harry said with a smile, closing the door.

They exited the Teleportation Room and into room thirteen.

It was a simple room.

There was a long desk in the center, with three chairs. In front of the middle chair, was a glass pane, with a white wand-stick thing pointing at it.

Harry walked over to examine it.

On the white wand were the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Hermione said.

"We'll find out later." Harry said, closing the door.

"Oh, my god!" Hermione said, looking at her watch. "We should have been to breakfast half an hour ago! Come on, lets go!"

She grabbed their hands and they left the Sanctuary.


End file.
